


red is for romance not for blood

by strwbrryjamm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, I am terribly sorry, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Suggestive Themes, Top Han Jisung | Han, hitman han jisung, minor jeongchanlix, my writing is sorta bad but i d o like to share my works, poly jeongchanlix, princess kink, so if you think that in a scene they do shit they wouldn't normally do, that should balance things out, they're somewhat out of character in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjamm/pseuds/strwbrryjamm
Summary: Lee Minho is a son of a wealthy businessman, who happens to be an underground mafia boss. Han Jisung is a hitman, who, due to circumstances, now works for the Lee family.This is a tale of the budding romance between a mafia boss's son and a hitman.[top!jisungsub!minhomature themes such as gore and murder]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. preview

_8 months ago_

"Let's both pretend this never happened," Minho spoke, breaking the silence in the room, "that we never saw each other last night at the bar, and you never fucked me senseless."

"Whatever you say, princess," the blue haired boy hummed, a smirk present on his voice. He shifts on the bed, rolling until he's on top of Minho, caging him in his arms. "We both know you won't last a day without my touch," he murmured, voice dropping an octave lower as he dips down to sensually kiss Minho on the lips.

The older boy responds almost easily, eagerly receptive as the blue haired male goes rough on his kisses, lips trailing down his jawline. He mewls submissively as the stranger begins leaving hickeys as he keeps trailing down, gasping and moaning shamelessly as soon as he starts sucking on his weak spot.

The blue haired stranger moves away, smirking darkly at the messy Minho in front of him. He reaches between them, ghosting his fingers on Minho's hard on, earning another loud gasp from the boy underneath.

Satisfied with his reaction, the stranger pulls his hand away, playing deaf to Minho's whimpers and pathetic attempts of chasing his touch. He gets off of him, moving to snatch his clothes that were thrown on the ground the night before.

Minho watches him with confusion, before realization settles in. "Where are you going?" he questions, immediately sitting up, only to wince seconds later when he feels a strong jolt of pain shooting from his lower back.

The blue haired boy says nothing, smirking at him when he notices Minho' problem (both him being in pain, and his raging hard on). Once fully clothed, he walks back to the bed and kisses Minho one last time.

"I'm Jisung, in case you forgot," the stranger murmurs, pressing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead before he stands and walks towards the door. He spares him one last condescending smirk, and says, "try not to miss me too much, princess."

It takes Minho a couple of minutes to realize what just happened, scoffing at the display of obnoxiousness from the stranger who has now left him all alone in his room. He groans when he notice how hard he still is, falling back on the bed with a huff.

Another few minutes later, Minho finds himself spent out and breathing heavily. He comes down from his high, jacking himself off with Jisung's name leaving his lips with a moan, embarrassment settling in his system.


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the characters? ++ idk? rereading my works sometimes make me cringe but eh. anyway, so in this au minho is a closeted gay (and crossdresses). :']

_Present_

"I haven't seen you at the club these past months. Did you finally change, bitch boy?" Naomi commented, a teasing smile on her face directed at Minho despite the fact she wasn't looking at him. "So tell me, what made you quit? Some girl? Or... was it a boy?"

  
The boy grimaced at her words, scoffing afterwards. "Why the fuck would you think it's some boy?"

Naomi clicked her tongue with his words, eyes darting between the two designer purses in front of her. "So, a boy then," she quickly deduced, contemplating her decisions, "which purse should I buy? The black one or the pink one?"

"I _told_ you, it wasn't-" Minho tried to insist, but the young woman waved him off, grabbing the black purse and calling for an attendant of the store. "You should've gone for the pink one, Yumi," he grumbled to himself, judging her style.

"Oh shut up, bottom," she teased, giving the purse to the attendant wordlessly, "if you liked it so much, why won't you buy it for your _own_ collection, hm?"

Minho stared at her with horror-stricken eyes, going full defensive mode. "I- I _don't_ have a collection!" he exclaims, which only earned him an eye roll from his friend.

"You act as if I don't know your dirty little secret," Naomi comments, before huffing. "For Vanessa then," she says, venom and disgust dripping from her tone as she said the name. She glanced at the said girl standing not so far from where they were, yelling at one of the workers for not having the correct size of the shoes she wanted. "God, I may be lesbian, but I do not want to end up with that stuck up brat," she said before sighing, "although she might be a phenomenal fuck. Do you think if I'd be able to hook up with her?"

"You are _disgusting_ ," Minho exclaimed, but the girl merely shrugged. He then smacked her upside the head, "and watch your mouth... she's my _girlfriend_."

" _Ew_ ," Naomi grimaced at his words before shivering dramatically, "you can't even say that word before looking like you're about to throw up. Come on, don't tell me you like that bitch. You fucking radiate big gay energy."

Their conversation was cut when Vanessa continued to scream like a brat to the point it was getting unbearable.

" _Uh oh_ ," his friend gasped with faux sympathy, "your _girlfriend_ is throwing a _tantrum_. Why don't you be a good prince in shining armor and calm her down?" The attendant from before came back with the purse she bought, holding the shopping bag with a sassy smirk on her lips as she stared at her friend, "well?"

Sighing in irritation, Minho stalked towards the girl and was about to snap at her for her snappy behavior when a stranger started to speak.

"Making a ruckus in public? Isn't that a bit too much?" the blond haired stranger began with a drawl, looking quite relaxed and laid-back, however he had a certain dominant aura surrounding him that made Minho find him awfully familiar.

Vanessa sneered at the stranger in question, scoffing in distaste. "This doesn't concern you!" she says with an extremely bratty voice, "leave us alone!"

The stranger shrugged, before turning to Minho. His eyes darkened, almost predatory, as he smirked at him. "You're with her?" he asks in that particularly low voice of his, sending sparks of arousal down Minho's spine, "I didn't know you hung out with brats, princess."

He spoke the nickname so lowly that only Minho and him heard. It made the older boy's insides churn, already feeling himself getting turned on just by hearing his voice, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"I- she-" Minho stuttered, finding it incredibly hard to talk back to the blond boy, "she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, I _see_ ," the blond - Jisung - nodded, faux understanding present in his voice, " _that's_ why you wanted to forget about _that_ night, am I right?"

He had no idea how to respond to the question, a mere pathetic whimper leaving his lips at the blond boy's scrutinizing gaze as though he was judging what to do with him.

Jisung stepped closer, the same taunting smirk on his face as he stared deeper into Minho's eyes, like he was hypnotizing him with just his gaze alone. "I know you don't like her, princess. I can see it in your eyes." He quickly stepped away, flashing him another one of his condescending smirks and a wink, before walking off and vanishing from the shop.

Everything goes on as if nothing happened, however Minho was still stuck in some sort of daze, and Vanessa had now walked off to harass other workers from another shop. He snaps out of the daze he was in, only to find himself be hugged by Naomi. "What in the- Yumi, what the hell are you doing-?!" he hissed, trying to get away from her grasps but to no avail, she only tightened her grip even more.

"Stop moving!" she hissed back, "you have a boner, idiot!"


	3. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character introduction! minho gets kidnapped n jisung jerks off to a pic of minho and i regret writing it a bit lol. jeongin is a hacker! bit i don't know how hacking works so i'm sorry if i botched that bit.
> 
> also poly jeongchanlix bc :] experimenting on dynamicsssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the plot implies, minho's the son of an underground mafia boss. he doesn't know about it obviously, and only thinks that his dad is your good ol' rich ass bastard business man... also the underground personnel refer to his dad as Old Man Lee.

_ᴛɪᴍᴇ: ᴀ ꜰᴇᴡ ʜᴏᴜʀꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ_

_ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴜɴᴄʜᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ_

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Old Man Lee and his little assistant!" Hyunjin cackled, a sly grin present on his features as he sized up the two guests. "What can we do for you, old man? Another 'top secret' business?" he emphasizes his words by brandishing a sharp throwing knife from underneath the counter, twirling it with a flick of his hand like it's just some sort of toy.

"Far more important than that," Old Man Lee replies, unperturbed as the young male threw it across the room, more than half of it imbedded on the dart board as Hyunjin pouted. His assistant, however, flinches and quivers in fear. "Someone kidnapped my son."

Hyunjin huffed, crossing his arms. "We don't do babysitting jobs," he chided, before snapping his fingers as soon as an idea struck him. "However... we do have someone quite fit for the job," he trails off, a cheshire grin on his face as he walked off, instructing the old man and the young secretary to follow him towards one of the eerie looking hallways.

The walk was longer than anticipated, the stench of alcohol and cigarettes wafting in the air making it an even fouler experience, much like the stains of other bodily fluids and streaks of blood decorating the walls. Hyunjin paid no attention to these, having been used to it for how many years of staying in recluse in this foul club-ish house of damnation. 

At the end of the hallway stood a single door; Hyunjin knocked on the hardwood, before stepping a few steps away as the door creaks open to reveal a blond boy his age, wearing a black tank top and jeans.

"Jisung, this is Old Man Lee and his little assistant, I'm sure you remember them," Hyunjin introduces, gesturing to the old man beside him, "he needs your help personally... some thugs took his son. Rich people problems and all that."

The blond boy crossed his arms, glaring down at the duo as he leaned against the doorframe. "Do I look like someone who retrieves kids, Hwang? I kill people, not save them," he sneers, making the two flinch at his cold tone of voice. "Find some-fucking-one else," he adds before turning away, reaching to close the door on their faces-

"Lee Minho, does that name ring a bell?" Hyunjin inquires before the door can slam shut, "Old Man Lee has a photo of him, I'm sure you'll find him particularly familiar."

A moment of silence passes by, before the door creaks open once again. "Fine then, convince me," Jisung gruffly taunts, "or get the hell out of here."

Old Man Lee shows no sign of being intimidated as he nods to his secretary, the young adult immediately fumbling through the folder in their arms in search for the one specific photo of the boss' son. The assistant then gives the photo to Jisung with quivering hands, much to the dark amusement of the hitman.

Jisung pulls the photo from his hands and ignores the inaudible yelp from the scared assistant. He flips it over and is instantaneously greeted by the image of a very pretty boy with incredibly sparkly eyes, and tantalizingly beautiful and plump lips that would look perfect wrapped around his dick. Correction, the pretty boy's lips did in fact look perfect wrapped around his dick; experiences and all that shit.

"Alright then, consider me convinced," he mused, ignoring the victoriously smug smile that Hyunjin gave him. "I'll have your son back in no time. Have Hyunjin deal with the payment," he instructs before closing the door for real this time, locking it just in case.

Conversations are muffled from the other side of the hardwood, and no more than a few minutes later, footsteps are then heard getting farther away. Jisung reaches for his phone as he sat on his swiveling chair, scrolling through the contacts until he finds the person he needed to call at the moment.

While waiting for the person to pick up, Jisung spends his time thumbing the photo, staring intently at the beautiful smiling boy and comparing it to the same pretty boy pleading for his cock underneath him from eight months ago. The mere vivid imagery makes his dick twitch in his pants, and he groans, feeling himself getting hard just by a simple thought. 

His thoughts flickers back to the time from a few hours ago, when he met the boy again after how many months after the incident. Said boy was obviously the most unforgettable fuck for Jisung, and there was no denying that the boy- his little princess named Lee Minho, had thought the same, if his pathetic submissive expression and helpless whimpering wasn't an enough indication.

The phone makes a single clicking noise, indicating that the call was accepted. "Hello?"

"Jeongin, how are ya doing, bud?" Jisung greets with nonchalance, unconsciously palming himself whilst he continued to stare at the photo, "listen. I've got a job for you. Hyunjin can handle the payments."

"I'll pass on the money," Jeongin replied, subtle taps of the keyboard echoing from the other end of the call, "you know what I want. Now, what do I have to do?"

"Of course," Jisung hummed, "give me the current location of Old Man Lee's son. I'll see what I can do with my end of the deal."

"Give me an hour, more or less. Talk to you later."

Another click signifies the end of the call, and Jisung then puts his phone back on the desk. He pops open the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down and reaching to pull his hard cock from the confines of his pants. He wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, pumping himself with a fast pace. Images of Minho down on his knees and moaning like a slut for his dick are conjured in his mind, which served to help him reach his orgasm quickly. His cock twitched at the thoughts, cumming immediately after a set of particularly experienced flicks of his wrist, letting out a guttural moan in satisfaction.

Jisung reaches for the box of tissues, languidly cleaning the spurts of cum on his hand and his pants as well.

His phone pings, indicating a message being sent. He unlocks the device, and reads the full message from Jeongin.

_'Found him. Fucked with the cameras around the area and found he's with a girl. There're like, five? Ten of the kidnappers, but I'm sure that's just nothing to you.'_

Attached to the message was the location. Jisung figured that was that, and he was about to go and get ready, when his device pinged again. 

_'I did more research about his background so you won't have to ask me about it sooner or later. Pretty boy's got an account filled with kinky shit, damn. It's his, I assure you. You're welcome by the way.'_

Jeongin follows up the message with a single word. It seemed to be a link to what he assumed to be Minho's secret account. Deciding to trust the younger boy on this one, he clicks on the word, and is immediately transported to a site with a dark aesthetic. The word that Jeongin provided turned out to be the username Minho was using, which rendered Jisung absolutely shocked. All of the photos in his gallery were just him wearing suggestively sexy and feminine clothing, usually whites or pinks which were a striking contrast against the dark site background. Each of the photos had a short and openly suggestive caption, garnering nearly tens of thousands of likes and comments.

Jisung couldn't help but chuckle darkly. Who knew his innocent looking little princess was such a naughty boy?

None of the photos showed his face, but Jisung knew for sure that this was Minho – Jeongin was absolutely correct. He scrolls even further through the photos until he reached the very first one. It was a fairly normal photo – just him wearing a pair of stark white socks that reached up to his thighs, a big and pretty pink ribbon fastened on the top of it. The caption was just something along the lines of him ' _wanting to feel like a pretty little princess' and even asking 'do you like it, daddy?_ ' which only proved the fact Minho was still thinking of him and was obviously needy for his touch, because he's a slutty princess like that. The date showed that it was posted approximately eight months ago, three days after their little fuck arrangement. So much for insisting on trying to forget about it...

Jisung makes sure to bookmark the site (more specifically, the account) before heading back to the messaging app with Jeongin. 

_'Just checked; that's Minho, alright. Thanks, Innie. Gotta go, I have a slutty princess to rescue.'_

Jeongin instantly messages back.

_'Disgusting. Leave me out of your sex life. I want my info on Chan and Felix, alright?'_

_'Yeah, yeah, you'll get your damn info on your favorite couple.'_


	4. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho and his friend is kidnapped. some comments abt 'touching' them sexually or something (no i will not elaborate) so if that makes you uncomfortable, i will have to apologise in advance.
> 
> dw. jisung saves them :]

_ᴛɪᴍᴇ: ᴀᴘᴘʀᴏxɪᴍᴀᴛᴇʟʏ ᴀɴ ʜᴏᴜʀ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ_

_ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴀʙᴀɴᴅᴏɴᴇᴅ ᴡᴀʀᴇʜᴏᴜꜱᴇ_

_ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀɴɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍᴇꜱ ᴘʀᴇꜱᴇɴᴛ: ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ʀᴀᴘᴇ_

The place was damp, smelling of rusting iron all around. Dust gathered on the floor, trickling water from holes on the roof dripping down below, echoing around the death of silence of the place.

Three of the thugs laughed deviously, joking to themselves. Naomi scooted closer to Minho, unbridled fear shining in her eyes as she looked amongst their captors, nearly tearing up as she found her wrists tied on her back and defenseless.

It was only a few hours ago when the two of them were back at the mall, Minho getting reprimanded by Naomi for letting his urges get the best of him that he needed a few moments of alone time to relieve himself from the painstaking boner he got from Jisung's voice and gaze alone. He claims it wasn't because of that, and presents a ridiculous reason that did not involve him getting turned on by some guy he had something going on with eight months ago.

Now here they were, huddled together in a dusty old warehouse with plumbing and construction problems, probably getting the worst trauma of their lives. Woe.

"We have an hour before Boss gets here," one of the thugs said, before sparing them a grin bordering on creepily perverted, "hope he doesn't mind us touching 'em up for now."

Minho's insides crawls with disgust, raged coiling inside of him as Naomi screams into the tape meant to shush her. He tries to scoot a little bit forward, shielding his friend from their disgusting gazes.

The thug's companion cackles, completely on board with the suggestion. "I don't mind touching up the little girl," he comments, "pretty boy, however... bet he wouldn't mind sucking a dick, heh."

The said boy's eyes widened in fear of the implications, before glaring at them in disgust; a piece of tape obscures his ability to snap at them, however, if he could, he would've told them to go fuck themselves as an act of a last sort of defense. 

However, before any of their captors could make a move, the sound of an upbeat whistling echoed around. Everyone stops in their tracks, cautiously looking amidst the deserted area until they saw a blond haired individual stalking towards them in a normal pace, whistling contentedly.

"Hello, boys," the blond drawls out, lazy smirk present on his face, "I see you've got my little prizes." Minho instantly recognizes him, and stares wide eyed at Jisung. He nods to both Naomi and Minho, gaze lingering on the boy specifically with unhidden hunger, before he looks back at the thugs. "Cool place you've brought them in. Totally cliché, but still, cool nevertheless."

The buffer thug steps towards him, towering above the stranger to intimidate him (it doesn't). "Who do you think you are?" he jeers, gun in display.

Blond haired boy looks at the weapon with disinterest, before shrugging. "You haven't heard of me? Yeah, totally get that. See, little princess's dad sent me here to get his son and friend," he gestures to the two captives, and continues, "so really, I'm here to do my job peacefully. Hand 'em to me – no tricks, please – and then we can pretend this little thing never happened. Cool? Cool."

The thugs stare at him incredulously, simultaneously thinking how a small boy completely shorter than them had the audacity to try and intimidate them to hand over the two, and laughs at his words. Minho, however, stares in shock at the disinterested boy, slowly flushing red at the little nickname. Naomi doesn't notice.

Once the crude laughter dies down, one of the captors tries to land a punch on the blond's face. Jisung ducks and kicks him off his feet, swiftly grabbing for the thug's loaded gun and aiming it towards the four others. He shoots them consecutively with scaring accuracy, each dropping dead and lying on their own pools of blood and rendering the other five surprised at the quick turn of events.

"I tried to do this the easy way," the boy shrugs, calmly dodging punches from the thugs who now had snapped out of their stupor. Despite his younger and evidently shorter build, Jisung packed quite a lot of strength, delivering a punch to one of the enemies' face only to send him backwards with a sickeningly loud thud.

Minho watches the fight unfolding before him, gaze stuck on Jisung as the boy weaves through the enemies' attacks. There is a sadistic gleam shining in the younger's eyes, clearly treating this as some sort of little game – except with blood being spilled, and said blood not being his. 

He feels a thwack against his left shoulder, and cranes his head to look at Naomi, who was now giving him a look that directly translates to 'for God's sake Minho, do not get a boner right now'. He glares right back at her, and looks on to resume watching the fight because clearly they were still tied and in captive. Minho jolts in surprise once he realizes Jisung now kneeled on his level, right in front of him.

The blond reaches a hand forward, touching his jaw. Inexplicable warmth washes Minho's insides, immediately falling limp into the boy's arms with a weak whimper, as if his resolve was breaking. He can lie that it was because everything that he witnessed today was far too much for him to handle, but he knows the truth.

Jisung inwardly smirks in triumph, smug at the thought that his control over the boy still hadn't weakened, before delivering a faux gaze of concern to the both of them. "Are the two of you okay? They didn't try anything bad, did they?" he inquires, reaching to touch Naomi's shoulder, pretending not to hear the whimpers of the boy in his chest at the lack of attention towards him. 

The girl shifts her gaze from the two, craning her neck to look at the thugs behind him to make sure none were still left standing. Jisung notices and smiles reassuringly at her, "it's okay. They're all unconscious." Naomi seemed satisfied with the answer, grinning gratefully at him despite the tape on her lips. She gestures to the binds on her legs and arms, and Jisung immediately understands what she wanted.

He unties the ropes that rendered her immobile, and goes to help Minho to his feet as the boy sighs, leaning against his chest. Naomi rips the tape from her lips and hisses at the burn of her skin, before smiling at Jisung. "Thanks for saving us," she gushes before realizing something, "do you mind if I do one last thing before we go?"

"Of course, go ahead."

Naomi waltzes off towards the unconscious thugs, and Jisung watches her raising her leg before delivering a kick right on the thug's dick. They probably deserved that. Once satisfied, she then asked the direction of the car that Jisung used, proceeding to excuse herself to 'hoard the entire passenger seat to pass out'. The blond boy watches as she walks off, and immediately marks her off as one of the persons that earned his respect.

"Let me go," a small voice murmured, belonging from the boy in Jisung's arms. "Let. Me. Go," he tries again through gritted teeth, craning his head to look at his savior in the eyes in hopes to attempt and convince him. 

Jisung all but smirks cockily. "No, you let go of me, princess," he jests, snaking an arm to wrap around Minho's waist. The older boy presses himself closer to him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as he glared at the younger. "But you don't want to, am I right?" Jisung mocks, faux sympathetic gaze on his features as the older boy glares at him, "you just want Daddy to hold you in his arms, don't you, princess?"

Instantly, Minho helplessly mewls at his words. "No," he insists despite his submissive state, "no I don't."

"Is that right?" Jisung growls in his ear in a warning tone, fingers digging in his waist as he grabbed him tighter; a little whimper leaves Minho's lips, unconsciously rutting himself against Jisung's side which goes unnoticed. He figures that the older must've gotten a boner during his whole fighting with the thugs, as the boy barely looked away as Jisung fought against their captors. "Grinding against Daddy without permission?" Jisung tuts, shaking his head at the shameless action, "naughty little princess, I taught you better than this didn't I?"

"You definitely deserve a punishment," he added.

Minho snaps out of his lust induced thoughts, staring horrifically at the younger as soon as he said those words. "You can't do that! No!" he exclaims like a brat, kicking his legs in the air when Jisung scoops him into his arms, "let me go! Put me down! I don't want a punishment!"

The blond boy remains silent despite the pleading from Minho, only ever setting him down on his feet once they reached the car. He checks through the windows and sees Minho's companion passed out on the entire passenger seats, like what she said. 

He turns to Minho, crossing his arms and ready to reprimand the older boy. "Do you know why you're getting punished, princess?" he inquires, voice gruff and strict, making Minho whimper. "Answer me."

"I don't." Minho snaps; he stomps his feet like a spoiled child, "I don't care! I don't want a punishment! I don't deserve it!"

"Of course you do," Jisung says like it's a known knowledge, unaffected by his whining, "first you go and get yourself kidnapped because you decided to sneak from home; second, you tried to grind your little boner against Daddy; and then, you decided to be a bad princess and talk back against me. Sounds like something worth punishing, don't you?" Jisung decided not to include the whole situation involving Minho's secret account, however, he does indeed plan to use that information sometime later.

The older boy recoils, huffing at the lack of getting his way out of the situation. "I guess," he grumbles sulkily.

Jisung coos. "Don't be mad, princess. I won't be too strict with you-" he smirks at the boy- "you are not allowed to touch yourself for the whole ride home, that will be your punishment." Minho stares at him with wide eyes, shocked at his words. Jisung immediately cut him off before the older boy could make a fuss about his punishment again. "No more arguments. That's final, okay? Now, why don't you be a good little princess for Daddy, and follow his words."

Minho relaxes, eyes glazed over as he finds himself falling for Jisung's commanding voice. "I'll be good for Daddy," he nods submissively, making the younger smirk victoriously.

"Good _boy_ , princess," the younger praised, watching with a smirk as Minho smiles back at him, obviously drunk with his praise. "Now, get in. We're going home."


	5. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretend i never went missing for weeks :]

_ᴛɪᴍᴇ: ᴏɴᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ_

Jisung managed to pull a few strings, using most of his connections to be able to talk to Chan and Felix despite their busy schedule. Bang Chan was, after all, one of the most influential producers in the music industry; likewise, Lee Felix was a sought after model by a lot of well-known fashion brand companies, due to his flower boy looks, the freckles donning his face, and his surprisingly deep voice which seemed to charm his audience. In short, they were one of the most powerful couple of today's century. However, the boy did in fact some background with the two, so conversing with the couple would be easier. 

He occupied one of the four-seat tables at the local café, casually scrolling through Minho's private account and bookmarking his favorite posts amongst the gallery (he deserved to have favorites too, despite his princess looking absolutely stunning in each photo). He stayed alone for an approximate of twenty minutes since he arrived, when a couple shuffled close to his booth.

The boy looked up, before breaking into a grin. "Well, if it ain't the world's favorite couple."

"That's a bit of an overstatement," the freckled boy on the left commented, plopping himself down on the empty seat across Jisung, "we're not really that popular."

"Sure, and I'm not gay," the blond boy teases, head perched on his palm atop the table, his phone already hidden away in case one of them decided to snoop and see what he was doing. "Good joke, Felix."

Chan, the one on the freckled boy's right, cleared his throat after he also sat down. "So, Sung, why did you call us for?"

Jisung grinned again, leaning back on his chair, never minding the sudden switch of the conversation and instead takes it with stride. "Can't I have a chat with one of my favorite duo? It's been so long since I've last seen you two," he said casually. Despite his job as a hitman, Jisung was still persuaded to do other jobs that needed to be quick and hard, and Jisung was nothing but quick and hard, in all aspects of him.

In one of those types of jobs, he had been tasked to guard both Chan and Felix on one of the award shows wherein the couple was invited to - that was because the death threats were becoming more than rampant that time when they came out as dating, and the couple's management were skeptical whether or not these threats were going to be enacted in reality, and decided to take precautions, hence Jisung. The three of them quickly hit off as friends, despite all three of them had never seen each other again after a while - until today, of course. 

Chan snorted, but did not question his words. The three of them began talking animatedly, happily conversing for about two hours. That was until Felix's phone pinged with a notification, making the freckled boy frown.

"Jisung, I'm sorry, we have to go," the young model spoke with a sad tone, hastily picking up his things and urging his lover to do the same, "it was nice seeing you again, but the schedules-"

"I know," Jisung reassured, smiling at the two, "I understand, thanks for lending me your time, even though you seem really busy."

"Hey," Chan said in a reprimanding tone, "we can always cancel a few schedules here and there for our friend. Don't be like that."

The blond boy shrugged, though the smile is still on his face. "I know," he then snaps his fingers, as though he just remembered something, "oh, by the way! I have this friend, and he really wants to meet you guys. His name is Jeongin, and it would make the boy happy if he could talk to you. Here, I'll give you his number."

The couple didn't question his motives, and just handed their phones to Jisung so the boy could input Jeongin's number into their device. After doing so, he then bid them farewell, and grabbed for his phone. Going to the messaging app, he quickly clicks on Jeongin's chat icon, quickly sending the boy a message.

_'I gave them your number. Hope that's okay with you, bud.'_

It doesn't take a few minutes for the young boy to reply back.

' _You're kidding right? That's more than okay, jesus christ. I should stop questioning your abilities. Better than the info, thanks ji.'_

Jisung chuckles at the boy's response, and was about to write down a reply, when a semi-loud slam caught his attention. He looks up, mildly irritated, only to be greeted at the sight of an angered Minho, with his hands on his booth's table. Some of the workers glanced at their direction, almost worried for whatever argument was perhaps going to ensue.

"Hello, princess," the younger boy crooned, "is there anything I can do for you?"

"Who were they?" his princess growled, referring to both Chan and Felix from a while go, "who the fuck were they? And who the hell are you texting?"

There's a hint of amusement when Jisung smirks at him, chuckling at his reaction. "Why, are you jealous, princess? Don't worry, daddy only has his eyes on you," he tells the boy nonchalantly, caring less if other people were to hear him - all the more better, actually, if they heard; at least by then, no one will even attempt to try and steal his princess from him.

Minho flushes in embarrassment, taken aback by his words. "I'm being serious here-"

"And? You know you're as intimidating as a kitten, princess," Jisung snapped back, raising an eyebrow at the boy, as though judging him, before his eyes wandered back to his phone. Hyunjin's name was displayed on the screen, making the blond boy frown - Hyunjin usually never call him out of the blue.

"Sit down and be quiet. Daddy has to answer this call," he instructed the older boy before Minho could even utter a response, smirking victoriously at his princess' glazed over eyes knowing that the boy would obediently follow his orders. "Good boy, princess," he praises once Minho sat himself down the seat across him, indulging on the soft whimper he got from the boy in response. He was enjoying Minho's submission much more than he should have.

The older boy whimpered lightly, biting his lip as he watched Jisung talk to the person on the other end of the phone as though waiting for more orders. He started to notice the change of the boy's expression, the concern on Jisung's face turning to a frown of anger and frustration. Minho whimpered a bit in annoyance, a teensy bit jealous of the fact the boy was paying much more attention to the person on call, when he was just sitting right there just fucking waiting for something.

He snaps out of his submissive state when the younger boy abruptly stands, urgency in his voice as he gave instructions to the caller. 

"Stay in my room, Hyunjin, and make sure to lock the goddamn door," Jisung orders, picking up his things and making his way out of the café, surprising the older boy with his immediacy.

"Hold on," Minho stammers, quickly on his feet as he runs after him. "Daddy, wait, I-" he gasped at the slip up, just in time as he had clutched on to Jisung's leather jacket, swiftly covering his mouth as soon as he realized what he had uttered. His mind still remained a bit hazy, drowsy even, as he struggled for control over his own body, just to avoid the sheer embarrassment he was experiencing at the moment. "I- I mean-"

If ever Jisung noticed his slip up, he didn't say anything about it. "Not now, princess," he says instead with impatience evident in his tone, reaching for the car door handle, "Daddy has to go. Be a good boy and go back home." Before he got into the vehicle, he plants a kiss on the boy's forehead and growled into his ear, "stay out of trouble or I won't go easy on your punishment this time."

Minho nods nonverbally, too surprised by the action (and his instructions) to even speak. He could only watch helplessly as the young blond sped away in his car, only then realizing the events that had just transpired. 

He sighs in irritation, and turns around, only to be greeted by the sight of a young brunette just his age - hands on her waist and looking expectantly at him, as though waiting for an explanation.

"Naomi!" he gasps, a hand clutching his chest from the sheer shock he'd just experienced, "what- are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"God, I wish I could," the brunette snarled, pulling him to her height by the collar of his shirt, disregarding the yelp of surprise from the boy. "What's your relationship with him," she demands from the boy, "tell me truthfully. Or I will fucking kick you where the sun won't shine and trust me it won't be a good experience for the both of us considering we're in public."

The boy earnestly pulls away from her strong grip, glaring at his friend while trying to straighten his collar. "Calm the fuck down," he grumbled despite her scoff, "I'll tell you every-damn-thing you want when we get home."


	6. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚆𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚒𝚐 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚘𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚡𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚡𝚝, 𝚊𝚔𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚡𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜, 𝚜𝚘 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚎𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚟𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎?

_ᴛɪᴍᴇ: ꜰᴇᴡ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ_

_ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴜɴᴄʜᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ_

_ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀɴɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍᴇꜱ ᴘʀᴇꜱᴇɴᴛ: ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴏɴᴇ'ꜱ ʙᴏᴅʏ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴏɴᴇʏ, ᴀɴxɪᴇᴛʏ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋꜱ_

_'Innie, bud, do me a favor?'_

_'Sure, what is it?'_

_'Can you keep an eye on old man lee's son for me?'_

' _If i hadn't known he's tied to the underground business i would've thought you were like, into his son or something.'_

_'Who said I kind of wasn't?_

_'Ew. Leave me out of that. Anyway, you can count on me, man. I'm the best in what I do.'_

Satisfied with the response, Jisung shoves his phone on the pocket of his jeans. Hyunjin had called him out of panic, voice wavering while he explained his situation. Through the phone call, a distant banging and shouting could be heard, and Jisung knew better than to play dumb to it, especially the way the taller boy tried to muffle his frightful screams and sobs. He prays to whatever divine deity in the heavens that nothing bad had happened to Hyunjin as he hastily gets off his car, as well as the tormenter to be strong enough because he was sure to fucking unleash hell over him for hurting the one person he cared the most.

Getting to his room via the front door of the dingy building was going to be a bad idea, considering how populated it was going to be despite it being the day time. He'll waste time squeezing through drunkards, which he really didn't want to deal with anytime soon. He figures going round the side would be an easy way in, quickly forgoing the plan without a second to spare in hopes he'll arrive to aid the boy as quick as he can. 

Hyunjin was like his own brother, having been the one to take care of him when he was orphaned by his parents. Despite not being blood related, the older boy took it upon himself to make sure both he and Jisung were fed in any way he could. That was how they found themselves living in the building in the far side of the city, fashioned as their home at the same time Hyunjin's working space. While Hyunjin was out and about manning the counter on the front, Jisung was out and about learning how to kill, quickly making himself known as one of the greatest hitman in the underground society despite his young age. 

Jisung and Hyunjin were inseparable, and with that said, they were sufficed to be each other's weaknesses. After all, if not for Jisung, Hyunjin would never have been forced to sell his body to horny men twice his age for money; and if not for Hyunjin, Jisung would never have learned to shield his vulnerability away to learn how to survive. Such was their life, after all.

The blond's thoughts flashes back to the past, back when Hyunjin was still in his old job that needed him to pleasure older men with just his body alone – Jisung swears he didn't mean to see it, but he did. He saw how much it hurt the older boy, having to give up on his childhood and innocence just to make a living. Hyunjin's dull eyes were charred into his brain, reminding Jisung that if it weren't for him, the older boy's life wouldn't be that way – Hyunjin wouldn't have to go through filthy pigs touching him every day just to feed the both of them, he wouldn't have to be broken in the same way by different men just for their pleasure. 

Clenching his fists, he makes his way towards the same hallway leading to his room. The same disgusting stench was still there, but he was accustomed to it now, he pays no mind to the drunken couple on the corner who were groping each other's bodies like their life depended on it. Reaching the end, he sees a drunken bastard banging on the hardwood of his door, shouting slurs upon slurs as though hoping it would coax out whoever was in the room.

"Hey!" the drunkard slurred, now noticing Jisung who was standing behind him with a blank expression. "Hey, d'ya mind opening the damn door?" the guy continues, even pointing to the door to emphasize his point, "I know the little bitch is hiding there. Come on, I need some fucking pleasure right now, man. Maybe I could even let you join-"

Jisung knew what he was suggesting, and immediately swung a punch on his face, his fist colliding with his nose in a sickening crunch. He had broken his nose; no doubt, the force of his punch was quite extreme considering his aggravation.

The bastard stumbles with a groan, one hand reaching to hold his broken nose, blood leaking down from it. "Ow, what the fuck?" he slurs out, followed by a sloppy attempt to get back at him. Jisung easily sidesteps his advance, punching him once more with the same ounce of strength that made the drunkard fall down in unconsciousness.

The young blond scoffs at the pathetic stranger, phoning their boss through the emergency number that was given to them just in case things like these happens, basically telling him that some drunkard had wandered into their hallway. Kicking the tormenter just for the satisfaction of it, he strode quickly towards his door, unlocking it and swiftly entering. He locks it again for safety measures, and begun looking for Hyunjin around his lonely room.

He finds him curled up underneath his work table, vehemently shaking out of fear, his breathing uneven. Jisung quickly drops on his knees in front of him, grabbing the extra paper bag he stored away. "Hyunjin, Jinnie, hey," he begins, nudging the boy's hands away from his face so he can put the paper bag on his mouth, "hey, it's okay. I'm here, no one's going to hurt you, I promise." Jisung tries to make sure the paper bag is secured, before he forgoes soothing the boy to calm his breathing. "Deep breaths, Jinnie," he murmurs, one of his hands clasped around Hyunjin's, just letting the boy squeeze his hand to distract him from whatever torment was swirling in his mind. "That's it, there we go. Just focus on my voice," Jisung says in a soothing voice, caressing Hyunjin's hand with his thumb, and rubbing invisible circles on the back of his palm.

He watches calmly as Hyunjin takes deep breaths after deep breaths within the paper bag, squinted eyes shut with tears streaming down his face. It takes him a few more breaths before he finally calms down, giving out one last shuddering breath and then crumbling onto Jisung's embrace. Hyunjin doesn't need to explain anything to him, knowing how the boy would much rather carry his burdens alone, however he does try his best to provide him with warmth much like right now.

"Don't worry, Jinnie, no one's going to hurt you anymore," Jisung says, wrapping his arms around the vulnerable boy, "I'm here, I'll always be here. I'm going to protect you. I always will."

No matter how many years passed by, and how many knowledge and experience they've gained throughout their lives, nothing still changed within them. Hyunjin most especially – he can cover up his pains with a façade, a confident alter ego, but Jisung can see through his mask. He never had gotten rid of the same dull and lifeless gaze that the younger had marked in his mind; Hyunjin was still the broken boy who sacrificed his body for survival, and there was no way in hell Jisung was going to let him go through that same torment ever again.


	7. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit a few things out of this so yeah, a few things are kind of different from the one i posted in wattpad :]

_ᴛɪᴍᴇ: 12 ᴀᴍ_

_ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ʟᴇᴇ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴍᴀɴꜱɪᴏɴ_

It’s a dream, isn’t it? The feel of rough and calloused hands caressing his bare thighs, the lips attached onto his neck and peppering wet kisses to every patch of skin untouched. 

“ _You’re so pretty, princess_ ,” he hears him murmur against his skin, his touches trailing upwards. “ _O_ _nly Daddy can touch you and make you feel good, right?_ ” the blond queries, cupping his ass with his hands, “ _answer me, princess.”_

Minho squeaked, moaning afterwards. “Yes, _hah_ , only for Daddy,” he murmurs as much as he could, feeling the blond’s hands snake away from his ass to hold him by his waist. “Only Daddy gets to touch me,” he affirms afterwards, softly shivering at the hungry smirk directed at him by the younger.

“ _Good boy_ ,” the blond croons, reaching up to pet his head. He has him settled on his lap, facing him with his legs spread apart. The younger hadn’t touched him much yet, but he was already falling apart from his voice alone – it was such an amusing sight for him. 

“Daddy... Daddy,” Minho stutters, small hands gliding across his clothed torso to clutch onto his dress shirt, “touch me, please. Make me yours.”

His gaze alone was so tantalizing, so enthralling that Minho simply wants him to focus on him alone. Jisung doesn’t relent, his hands merely placed on his thighs, softly caressing the flesh teasingly. “ _Be patient_ ,” he warns, “ _you got dressed so prettily for Daddy, it’d be a crime if I don’t properly appreciate your beauty, princess._ ”

Minho tries his best to stop the whine bubbling in his throat, conceding for the younger boy. He sits there, all pliant and silently pleading, scantily clad in a baggy white sweater and pink pleated skirt. Hickeys are littered all over his neck down to his collarbones, skin flushed red with arousal. His hard on strains against the lace panties he wore for the occasion, dripping with pre-cum and begging for attention.

"Touch me now? Please?" Minho pleads after a few minutes of agonizing silence, batting his doe eyes at him while biting his lip. He needed to be touched right now.

Jisung concedes with his words, huffing out a chuckle, amused at how needy the boy was being. " _Alright, since you've been a good boy for me_ ," he states, much to Minho's delight, " _Lift your ass up for me, princess."_

He does as told, leaning his head onto the blond's shoulder while he lifts himself up. Minho feels a shiver tingle down his spine as Jisung runs his hands up to thumb the strap of the panty, pulling it down in an agonizingly slow pace that Minho had to shift around to get it off.

The blond pays no attention to this, merely focusing on squeezing his ass and spreading them open, fingers tracing his fluttering entrance. The blond orders him to switch his position, and Minho complies, shifting on his lap until his back as pressed onto his chest, legs still open for the younger to continue his ministrations. Jisung easily inserts two fingers in his hole, chuckling darkly while Minho mewls at the sensation.

" _Did you prep yourself for me, princess? How sweet of you_ ," the blond coos, fingers thrusting languidly in and out of him. Minho whimpers out a reply, mouth caught in a silent moan as he clamps around the digits inside him. 

The submissive boy cries out in pleasure when Jisung's fingers began pressing up into his prostate, continuously abusing the bundle of nerves and rendering him incoherent. Drool dribbles down on Minho's chin, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head at the searing hot pleasure engulfing his system. His hands flailed around for purchase but to no avail.

Jisung simply coos at him again, inserting a third finger into the boy. " _Such a good princess, taking Daddy's fingers so well_ ," he murmurs right into his ear, humming to himself at Minho's blissed out moans and needy whines, " _don't worry, princess. We're almost finished and soon, you'll have Daddy's dick inside you, okay? You miss it, don't you? You miss being filled by Daddy?_ "

"Yes, _ah_ , I missed you," Minho mewled, back arching at the pleasurable intrusion. "Felt empty without Daddy in me," he sobbed, his dick weeping for attention. More pre-cum dribbles down his aching length, left unattended by the boy.

Jisung hushes him, pressing a kiss on his tear stained cheek. He pulls his fingers out of the inviting heat, easily manhandling Minho onto the bed, and setting him down the mattress.

" _Look at my pretty princess_ ," Jisung croons, gazing down at him while he undid his belt, " _so wrecked for me. You missed Daddy this much? Bet you'll cum before I start fucking your pretty little hole_."

"Please," Minho croaks, eyeing him pleadingly while the blond finally manages to kick off his pants and boxers, taking off his dress shirt as well. "Fuck me, Daddy, please..."

Jisung only smirks down on him, caging him between the mattress beneath him and with his arms. " _If you insist_ ," he shrugs, treating it like some sort of game and reaches down to his own hard on. He pumps his dick a couple of times before lining himself up to Minho's loosened entrance, easily pushing in without much intervention.

A silent scream erupts from Minho's mouth, squeezing his eyes shut at the feel of the young blond's huge cock impaling him. Jisung's pace is agonizingly slow, letting him feel the girth of the younger's dick until he's fully sheathed inside. The young blond moans in satisfaction, experimentally pushing even forward even more.

The tip of his dick rubs against Minho's prostate a couple of times and before he knows it, he's cumming untouched — strings of cum spurting from his cock, toes curling and uncurling at the sensation. He gapes at the tingling spark running down his spine, vision immediately blurring out until Jisung's no more than a hazy view. 

Until Minho's view returns again only to greet him with no visage of a certain blond, but his empty room with the nightlight shining beside his bed. Naomi is in the guest room next to his, fast asleep and unaware of his predicament.

His breathing is still uneven, heart still racing as though trying to keep up with his racing thoughts. Minho grabs to remove the blanket all over his body, feeling a wet spot forming on his crotch area. He hears a mocking laughter by the wind in the night as he stares at the pool of cum staining his shorts, immediately flushing red as the events of his dreams starts rushing back into him. 

Minho lays there merely remembering the dream sequence, until he realizes it'll only lead to him getting hard again. He sighs, getting off his bed to change his clothes as quick as he can, before flopping back on his bed tiredly.

It wasn't real. The touches, the kisses, and the dirty words being whispered to his ear. All of it were just figments of his imagination, having no other things to fantasize about and instead scavenging into the deepest parts of his mind that he tries to forget.

Funny how he was dating Vanessa, and yet he was still dreaming of a certain someone dicking him down until he goes dumb.

The remainder of his night is spent trying not to think back on the dream sequence until he finally dozes off yet again, much like the nights beforehand.


	8. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry for disappearing ! hope y'all eat properly and drank plenty of water ! <3

_ᴛɪᴍᴇ: ᴏɴᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ - ᴀᴘᴘʀᴏxɪᴍᴀᴛᴇʟʏ 11 ᴘᴍ_

The blaring music was loud, obnoxiously so, but it wasn't as if the party goers were bothered by this - they didn't care, too absorbed in the euphoria of losing themselves among the drunken crowd, helplessly grinding onto each other on the dance floor like dogs.

Minho wasn't in the mood to let loose, finding himself hunched over one of the booths drinking his sorrows away - or more specifically, drinking his _lewd dream involving a certain Han Jisung_ away.

It's not like anyone's here to cares anyway.

Naomi wasn't here to further embarrass him, considering she would always find ways in order to get the answer out of Minho. He needed a break from her incessant prying, and the consistent 'declaration' that he was gay.

That was the foundation of which their friendship was built on, anyway. With the girl coming up to him and blurting out that he was gay. Naomi had always been the crazy one between them.

And Vanessa... well... where _was_ she?

Minho lifts his head, looking around in search of the pretty girl he was cursed enough to call his girlfriend. Screw his internalized homophobia.

He finds her in the middle of the dance floor, drunkenly dancing with an unnamed man's hands on her waist, grinding on each other like animals in heat.

He hums. _I expected just as much._

If one were to ask him, Minho had never cared much about the girl. Vanessa was free to do whatever she wanted, one: because he doesn't care; and two: because she's a fucking _brat_. If it weren't for his father, who he's pretty sure dabbled in the underground business, he wouldn't be forced into whatever the fuck relationship he had with Vanessa.

It all began a year ago, when his father told him the news - arranging a relationship with Minho and their business partner's only daughter. His dad told him he wouldn't be forcing Minho into it if he expressed his displeasure - _bullshit_. His father never cared about him, much to his knowledge.

In lieu of a response, Minho began clubbing in opposition, drinking until he's black out and incoherently drunk. And that was basically how he met Jisung - shitfaced and drunk, grinding desperately on the younger without a care given because drunk Minho was just him without the toxic homophobic image he upheld - the lonely femboy who just wanted to be loved preferably by a hot guy.

Ironic how the club he was currently getting drunk in was the same club he met the younger.

Deciding that was enough drinking, he finally figures he's had enough for the night. He's not entirely a lightweight, though he's bound to feel woozy and drunk when he's way passed three bottles of alcoholic beverages.

Minho looks at the empty bottles scattered on his booth - nine. Welp. He's fucked.

He groans, grumbling silently to himself while trying to slip out of the seats. It was getting late, and he figured he had drank too much. He has a split second concern regarding Vanessa, before he just shrugs it off — it's not like he gave a fuck about her anyway.

Few moments later he finds himself held by the waist, cheek pressed flush against a stranger's firm chest.

Wait.

He cranes his neck up, trying to figure out who was this man with the audacity to put his hands on him without his (or Jisung's) consent and gasps.

"Daddy!" Minho squealed with a little bit of slur, wriggling his way out of the man's grasp just so he can wrap his arms around his neck. "I missed youu!" Normally, his sober self would prefer to die than get close to the young blond, but this wasn't about him; fuck the image his sober self had to uphold, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Jisung chuckles in amusement, wrapping his hands protectively on his waist. "Hey, princess. Fancy seeing you here." He cooed, leading the boy out of the club. Minho lets him, far too gone with the alcohol in his system; it doesn't even come across his mind how Jisung seemed to know he was there, or if it was just pure coincidence.

"Missed youuu," the older boy repeated, tripping clumsily on his feet out of the establishment; he reaches towards the boy's face to squish Jisung's cheeks together with a drunken giggle, "I was so lonely without you!"

"I know, love," the blond hums in passing, carefully walking him to his car parked. "Daddy's here now, yeah? No need to feel lonely anymore," he cajoled, opening the car door and ushering the drunken boy onto the passenger seat. Minho is pliant, humming softly as he curled onto himself on the seats.

"Were you alone, princess?" Jisung prodded a few minutes later, driving in the empty streets in the night towards who knows where. Minho hums in consideration.

"I was with Vanessa," Minho responded, shuffling even more on the seats before he sat up, "but then she left me to dance with some guy, so 'm alone I guess." He grins brightly at the male after his statement, "but that doesn't matter! You're here now!"

"Besides," he added with a tiny yawn, a hand coming up to shield his mouth from view, "I don't really like her. 'm just pretending... she's really bratty and mean. I don't like her."

He's unaware of the frown on Jisung's face, the blond's grip on the steering wheel tightening a bit. "She left you?" He repeated, pulling to a halt once the streetlight glowed red, "and she's supposed to be your girlfriend?"

Minho doesn't respond, wide eyed and scrambling to stare outside the window with an overly exaggerated gasp. "Shut up! It's mine and Yumi's favorite shop!" he squealed, bouncing on his seat. The boy turns to Jisung and leans over, tugging on his jacket and whining pleadingly, "Daddy, pull over! Pull over! I wanna go shopping!"

"Princess, it's way passed midnight," Jisung tells him while he does pull over, parking his car on a safe distance from the said shop, "you need to go home and rest."

"Noooo!" the older boy whined, kicking his legs like a petulant child being denied of sweets, "I want new clothes! I wanna be pretty!" He pouts, hands clasped as he bats his eyelashes at the younger, "pretty _please_ spoil me just for tonight, Daddy? I'll suck your dick for it."

A beat of silence.

"Fine," Jisung grumbled in response, taking off his seatbelts before unlocking the doors, "just for tonight." Minho squeals in delight, clapping his hands excitedly.

"But you're not sucking my dick afterwards," he reprimands, even though he was down for the suggestion. "You need to get home safely, do you hear me?"

The older boy merely waves his warning off, fumbling out of the car with a cheeky drunken grin on his face as he waits for the younger properly secure the car. Once finished, he grabs onto Jisung's arm, dragging him towards the shop. He trips a bit on the way, giggling harder when Jisung wraps his arm around his waist to stabilize him, pressing himself closer to the younger like a leech.


	9. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good news! they break up. bad news? ehhhh idk

_ᴛɪᴍᴇ: ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴅᴀʏ_   
_ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ʟᴇᴇ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴍᴀɴꜱɪᴏɴ_

"If he left you at the club last night then I don't fucking care, Vanessa. _Jesus fucking Christ_ , leave me out of your problems," Naomi grumbled, bounding up the stairs of the Lee family mansion; on hew way there, Veronica had decided to call her and yell for Minho's whereabouts since he wasn't answering her calls.

The girl turns to the nearest door on her left, making sure her device is in a safe distance from her ears as the girl from the other end had begun screaming yet again. "Look, if you're so pissed about that why don't you go bother Minho about it instead? Talk it out, bitch, haven't you heard that communication is important in a relationship?" _Won't be surprised if you haven't though_ , she thinks to herself with a roll of her eyes, _she seem to be the type to think she knows what she's doing except in reality she doesn't._

“How many times do I have to tell you that he's not answering my calls! It's like he's avoiding me!” Vanessa exclaimed, but she seemed more relaxed now, and less of a banshee screeching her head off every second for the hell of it. “Look, can you just put Minnie on the phone? I wanna talk to him.”

"You got it, Miss Brat," Naomi responds sarcastically with a hum, reaching for the doorknob - she makes a gagging face at her petname for Minho, shivering dramatically before letting herself inside the boy's room.

The bedroom was a mess, far different than the usual orderly space she was accustomed to; brand new heaps of shopping bags lay untouched in one corner, definitely newly bought from their favorite clothing store (she'd have to ask about that), and his secret compartment in his walk-in closet is opened with its contents spread haphazardly on the floor.

She directs her attention onto the large lump underneath the thick silk covers, slapping what she hopes to be Minho's stomach. "Oi, Minho. Whore, wake up - 'Nessa wants to speak to you."

Said boy groans groggily, poking his head from the sheets and squinting at the bright light seeping from his light cream colored curtains. "What the _fuck_?"

"Phone first," Naomi tells him, shoving her phone to his ears.

Minho huffs irritatedly, but accepts the device nonetheless "Hello? 'Nessa?" he mutters, flinching with a groan as she began screaming again from the other line.

Naomi takes this as a chance to shuffle away from him, turning her attention to the previously addressed shopping bags. Deciding it wouldn't hurt a bit to curiously peak into each bags, she does as intended.

With Minho and Vanessa arguing in the background, she meanders through the bought clothing and accessories, scoffing in amusement and slight betrayal once she figures out he bought newly released clothing _without_ her.

"You know what? Just- we're done, 'Nessa. Fuck off," Minho snapped, making her turn to him in surprise. He was fuming now, eyes closed and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "I've had it with you pushing me and others around - I can't deal with you being a brat."

He immediately ends the call, sighing heavily as he gave the device back to Naomi; he plops himself back onto the bed, rolling over to his stomach to scream onto the pillows. "I hate her. Thanks for coming over, by the way."

Naomi whistles at his words, a look of surprise on her face, “welcome to the club — everyone hates Vanessa.” She gingerly sits on his bed, the mattress dipping from her weight. "It's no worries. I was going to check on you later anyway, but then I got a message from an unknown number to come over as quick as possible to look out for your hangover ass."

"Oh?" he murmurs whilst lifting his head from the fluffy pillows to look at her, intrigued and confused with her words.

"Yeah," she shrugged, scooting further into the bed in order to lean on the headboard, "sorry for not joining you last night. Priorities and all that shit... what prompted you to get wasted though? Thought you already quit the habit since eight months ago with your one and only lover boy."

He winces at her words (unconsciously ignoring the fact she called Jisung his lover boy), flushing red at the memory of his sexual dream about Jisung which he so desperately wanted to forget about the night before. "Classified information," he tells her gruffly, trying to seem secretive despite his reddened cheeks which the girl obviously noticed, "you don't wanna know."

"If you say so, bottom bitch," Naomi hums, laughing loudly when Minho yanked the pillow underneath him to slam it onto her face in embarrassment. "Dude, take a joke!" she cackled before her laughter dies down, Minho harrumphing in a sulking manner, "all jokes aside, who took you home though?"

Minho tried to bite back the snark, wanting to snap at his friend for leaving him the night before to wallow in his own despair (and alcohol) plus the fact she teases him for being a bottom (why must you speak it into the universe, 'Yumi), and he does so successfully. Just because Naomi had something else to do doesn't mean she stopped caring about him.

Speaking of, he hums deep in thought — trying to remember the events that has transpired the night before. He comes to a blank however, and sighs. "I can't even remember what happened after my fifth bottle. Except for the part I saw 'Nessa blatantly cheating on me, _that_ I remember vividly."

"Well, at least the person didn't try to do anything with you," Naomi helpfully inputs, before nodding towards the shopping bags, “and that they were generous and rich enough to buy you tons of clothes. How fucking dare you, by the way, I thought it a super secret get together thing of ours because you refuse to come out of the closet.” She punches him lightly on the shoulder, earning a chuckle in response.

"Things don't always work out the way you intend it to be," Minho shrugs in response, smiling timidly at her before lifting himself off the bed, wincing a bit at his throbbing headache. "Can you go get me some pain killers? And then after that we can go check whatever my drunk self bought."

Naomi gives him an airy laugh in response, moving to get up and do as told. "Sure, sure," she says afterwards, hand on the knob as she casts him one last glance and adds, "wanna go celebrate your single ass afterwards?"

"We'll see," he all but replies with a hum. "Now get me my pain meds."


	10. eight

_ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴜɴᴄʜᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ_

Hyunjin's morning duties are boring most of the time, having to man the front desk of the bar, there really isn't much to see except for a few scattered bodies of drunk individuals too wasted from the night before. Or maybe they're dead - really, who gives a shit anymore.

He sits on his working stool, twirling another one of the throwing knives around his fingers with his chin propped on top of his hand; he stares at the front doors with boredom, awaiting for any costumer to at least entertain him.

Much to his luck, the dingy doors open not a second later, revealing a familiar middle aged man and a quivering secretary who would much prefer to be somewhere else than here. Hyunjin perks up immediately.

"Old Man Lee!" he exclaimed in amusement, now resorting to tossing the sharp weapon in the air and catching it swiftly without getting a cut, "another one of your businesses? I'm sure the boss would love to have another partnership with you." The secretary eyes his hand movement, glancing between him and the weapon - Hyunjin makes a show of tossing the knife far too high than necessary, observing as the assistant watches with bated breaths as it slowly descends into his open palm, only for Hyunjin to grab it with ease.

Very risky, but definitely worth it to see the assistant look at him with muted astonishment.

"Not today, Hyunjin," Old Man Lee tells him gruffly, a grim expression on his face; Hyunjin offhandedly boos at this, "you're well aware of the, ah, enemies to put it lightly, that I made yes?"

The male hummed, far too immersed in the weapon in his hands, running a finger around the edges of the knife. "Common thing in the underground business," he mutters, dropping the weapon on the counter far too loudly for comfort - the nameless secretary flinches, and one of their shitfaced drunk patrons groan from somewhere in the bar. "Your point is...?"

Old Man Lee sighs, his patience was probably wearing thin. He needed to get this business over with fast, but all Hyunjin did was stall him. "They're going to come after me and my family, Hyunjin. I need someone to look after my son."

"Again, we don't do babysitting jobs," Hyunjin whines, but still he hops off the stool, patting away imaginary dust from his leather pants, "but if you're so desperate..." Much like before, he leads the guest into a familiar hallway - the stench of alcohol and cigarettes still present like always, welcoming them as they made their way through.

Upon reaching the familiar door at the end of the hallway, Hyunjin doesn't hesitate to knock but he doesn't get a response. He huffs, and turns to the two guests, sparing them a smile, "terribly sorry. Seems like something's making our dear Jisung busy." He turns back to the hardwood, and bangs his fist on it a little harder. "Han Jisung, stop masturbating! You've got another job offer!"

The male steps back just as inaudible curses are heard from the other side of the door. Neither Old Man Lee nor his secretary commented on what he had said, it was probably a conversation they were far too accustomed to, and there was simply no point trying to question it.

The door swings open, revealing an agitated looking blond, with his plain black tank top and pants hastily zipped on. "What?" Jisung snarked, impatiently tapping on the door frame, "I was *busy*."

"Be busy later," Hyunjin waved him off, gesturing to Old Man Lee, "he's got a job proposition for you. And it involves Lee Minho."

The younger gawks at him, before scoffing. It's as if he was questioning why Hyunjin thought it would do something if he were to mention Minho, and to be completely honest? He was damn right.

"What do I have to do?" Jisung drawled out, leaning his side against the door frame, scrutinizing the middle aged man and his uncomfortable looking secretary, "does the little princess need some saving again?"

If they had understood how he wasn't making a snarky comment of the mentioned boy, then they never showed it, preferring to focus on something else.

Old Man Lee, naturally, speaks up first. "I need you to protect my son," he tells him, with Hyunjin listening in curiously, "you've already saved him once, you can do it again. Be his personal guard or something; this is for my son's sake."

Now, Jisung knows the man is being sincere and honest, still that doesn't stop him from scoffing. "I told you," he sneered, voice dangerously low, "I'm not a fucking babysitter-"

"I'll pay you fourfold than the intended price," the man cuts him off, and now both he and Hyunjin can clearly see the desperation with his bargain, "please. Minho doesn't deserve to be harmed just so my enemies can try and get to me, I want him to live peacefully."

"Should've thought about that first before you joined the underground business," Jisung grumbled under his breath, scoffing afterwards, "but then again, it's a bit too late for that." Straightening his posture, Jisung clears his throat before he speaks, "I'll have to think about it. Even so, I will need to meet your son to get to know him better, just to make sure I know what I'm dealing with here." That was a lie, he didn't *need* to get to know him better, considering he'd already gotten inside Minho's pants since months ago, plus he had Jeongin monitoring him and his movements. He had practically agreed to it way before he was even presented the job and the money.

And it seemed Hyunjin had the same thoughts, as he eyed him by the sidelines, an eyebrow quirked up upon his words, hands folded in his chest. His eyes held tons of questions, and he pretty much will not stop pestering Jisung about it until he had his answers.

His deduction proved to be correct, as Hyunjin comes towards him before he leads the client out of the hallway, an impatient look on his face. "You have a lot to tell me," he murmured, and with the way he said it, there really wasnt to room for any arguments nor bargaining - he had to tell Hyunjin everything, that's how it always had been with their dynamic.

"I know," Jisung responds, a sarcastic smile on his face, "and I don't even know where to begin."


	11. nine

_ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ʟᴇᴇ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴍᴀɴꜱɪᴏɴ_

Minho wakes up to another one of his vivid dreams of blond hair and a tantalizing smirk, whispering filthy promises into his ear and leaving marks all over his neck down to his shoulders.

He instinctively holds on to his neck, feeling phantom touches fleeting away and for a few moments it's hard for him to identify whether or not it was reality. He blinks, takes a deep breath, and sits up; the day had just begun, first rays of sunlight creeping past the cracks of his curtains and enveloping the room in a beautiful array of early light.

And like any other day, he begins his routine; stretching his body and heading straight for the bathroom, bathing himself and trying to soak in the comforts he finds as of the moment (and if he ever ends up fingering himself because of his frustrating wet dream and moaning a certain blond's name when he orgasms, no one gets to know).

He gets a phone call a few minutes later, just as he was scouring through his wardrobe (the one where he keeps his normal clothes), and immediately answers it after a quick glance of who the caller was. "Will you still bother me in early mornings even in a different universe, Yumi?" he sighed as he sets his phone close to him, rummaging through his wardrobe.

There's a rustle on the other line before Naomi snorts. "Obviously. You can't get away from me that easily," she remarks, followed by the sound of car engine rumbling to life, "get dressed, bottom, I'm coming to pick you up."

Evidently surprised with her words, Minho begins stammering, gawking at his phone screen. " _Now_? Jesus, Naomi, no one in the right minds would open a store around-" he scrambles to look at the time- "six in the morning!"

He merely looks at the clothes he has in his wardrobe, tempted to turn and rummage through his private closet instead and wear one of his most favorite skirts just for the satisfaction of it.

"I'm not saying we should go there _now_ ," Minho can practically hear her roll her eyes at him, "we're going to wait it out until it's opening time! You know, by getting ready - make-up and stuff." She takes a moment of silence before tutting, probably shaking her head as she changes her mind, "actually no. That won't do - I'll need to plan your outfit first before the make-up."

Surely she must've been out of her mind? Naomi? _Plan_ his outfit? What is he- _seven_?

"Excuse me?" he scoffed in disbelief, hand on his waist as he tries to understand what the fuck his friend was in on. "For your information, Naomi Kim, I am _not_ a toddler, you hear me?! Not a -!"

"You heard me loud and clear, Min," Naomi merely sang as she cut him off, now probably on her way towards their mansion, "just sit tight and wait. I'll pick the prettiest skirt from yours and make sure your lover boy ends up drooling all over you or else."

There was way too many things to unpack from her words, too many untrue things, yet he finds himself hastily going through his private wardrobe and picking five of his most favorite skirts and laying them out on his mattress carefully, much to his chagrin.

"I don't remember consenting to this," Minho whined as he sat down his sofa, still clad in his white fluffy bathrobe, "and Jisung is not my lover boy! That was a one time thing!"

"Ah, I didn't say a name," the girl mocked, cackling loudly at Minho's defeated groan; "don't be so grumpy! Today's going to be fun, Min! We're going to show your dad you aren't playing his game anymore!" she enthusiastically cheered, turning off the engine of her car, signaling her arrival (how long were they talking though?), "you already started it by breaking up with Vanessa, so now we're gonna keep the ball rolling. What do you say?"

Pondering for a bit, Minho continues to weigh his options. On one hand, he was still pissed at the fact his father had the audacity to control his life (whether it's done for good intentions or not, it doesn't matter anymore) and wanted to show him how he's much better doing things independently; on the other hand, however, his rich (and bratty) peers who seemed to have some sort of superiority complex might look at differently, and he might lose his _straight_ reputation among them but do they really matter to him...?

His thoughts fleet back to Vanessa and all the time she threw a tantrum for things literally everyone outside her small bubble of perfection couldn't control, as well as the fact that _Jisung_ had pointed out how he hung out with them... he supposes his filthy rich _friends'_ opinions on him could be cared less.

So, he responds, "as long as we get to party tonight. I need to let loose."

His door swings open, revealing a slightly bemused Naomi with her phone clutched in her hands. "We go to the gay bar on the outskirts of the city and we have a deal."


	12. ten

ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴏᴜᴛꜱᴋɪʀᴛꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄɪᴛʏ

🌹

It's a different bar than last time, but it still has the same alcohol induced environment that Minho and Naomi had gotten themselves acquainted with. The girl had insisted they check out the club situated in the outskirts of the city - or rather, in near the sketchiest territories - interested as to what kind of fun they'll find themselves in. 

Though, Minho's convinced that she merely suggested the said club because of the rules they're sort of infamous for - _with respect to the underground business of course._ Mainly, anyone was allowed to do whatever they want as long as they didn't make too much of a ruckus (i.e. get themselves involved in a fist fight _inside_ the bar); clothing? You could dress in the skimpiest clothes and no one would give a fuck. If you're underage? Bribe the bouncer with a _hefty_ amount of money and they'll let you in. There's only one thing you need to know however: whatever happens inside the club, the management has nothing to do with it. 

Which is definitely what Minho himself is so anxious about - he doesn't know what's going to happen when he's inside the club. Especially with the way he's dressed - clad in his tight fitting black leather mini skirt and pink cropped tank top underneath his leather jacket - surely, he's going to end up getting groped or something. He begrudgingly hopes that a certain _blond_ would come to his rescue when that does happen, like always, or else.

Naomi tugs at the sleeves of his jacket, grinning brightly at him despite the dim lights of the dingy building, effectively snapping him out of his stupor. "You ready?" she exclaimed in excitement, unable to help but bounce slightly at the prospect of fun they'll be having in a few minutes from now. He can't help but look at her in curiosity - she acted different before, when he was still in a relationship with Vanessa; she always found a way to rebut his words, insisting that he was _far too gay_ for a brat like her (by all accounts, she's not technically wrong) and now... she rarely makes those comments, rather too preoccupied by blabbering to Minho about whatever the fuck. Admittedly, she did apologize for her unprecedented behavior back then but she reasons it was because she couldn't stand how much of a pushover Vanessa was, and besides, it was clear that Minho wasn't fond of her.

"Ready to be molested by creepy guys, then sure," Minho retorted, tugging onto his jacket as if trying to hide any sliver of his skin from showing. This was going to be his first time attending a club in his feminine attire, since he only ever wears them in the privacy of his room - okay, _and_ maybe he does post photos of him in said feminine outfits but it's _not_ like someone knows that it's him or how he looks like - his identity is _safe_... sorta.

The girl huffs, arms crossed on her chest as she frowns at him. "Lighten up, hun, tonight's all about fun! I promise I'll try to be a bit responsible," she insists, as if she hadn't gotten herself so drunk and blacked out outside her house leaving Minho to fend for himself in the club. Still, it was nice of her to reassure him, even if it wasn't going to be how the night will end as promised.

He nods, and that's all the confirmation she needs before she struts all the way to the alley at the side of the dingy building. Tons of unnamed people are lined up at the front doors, and while Minho's not the one to be much of a reckless person and skip a line or something, this _was_ a night for him to loosen up (for the _nth_ time, that is) so he figures that Naomi must know a secret passageway inside. His suspicions are confirmed when he follows after the girl, turning to the corner only to see her just in the middle of discreetly passing a thick wad of cash into the bouncer's hand.

Naomi merely shoots him a grin as the dude pretends to check the list of VIPs on his board, and nods as though confirming that they were indeed in the list. The guy does shoot Minho a suspicious glare however when he begins to catch up with ebony haired girl. 

"He's with me," she tells the bouncer casually, nodding at Minho in a 'come on' type of motion and he immediately speed walks next to her whilst trying to avoid the buff bouncer's scrutinizing gaze. 

The bouncer doesn't say anything else, as if accepting her words, and steps aside to let them in - much to the relief of the duo.

Club hours don't end at all, it's just an ongoing party for forever. It does die down during morning hours, mostly because their party-goers still have a life outside getting blackout drunk and dry humping each other against the wall. Case in point, Jisung really doesn't like when the club begins to liven up every night.

One: because that means less sleep (the _fucking perks_ of having his room way too close to the club hall since apparently he's one of the back-up guards for the staff); two: that means less sleep for Hyunjin and the boy _barely_ even has a decent sleep schedule because of his work shifts; and three: some drunk bastards are going to try and molest the workers in the club and seriously, just because your bloodstream is basically alcohol at this point that doesn't give you an excuse to pretend like you haven't been given a rule to not fucking _harass_ the workers who are just minding their business.

He doesn't have any work to do as of now: no new assignments or people to kill, so he has nothing to do to kill time but lounge around his room. His mind is indeed made up regarding being Minho - his precious pretty _princess_ 's bodyguard, but he's yet to voice it out mostly just trying to stall time. He doesn't know why, and he'd rather not ponder about it.

So here he was, slumped against his work chair, chillingly skimming through Minho's social media accounts (not the private sexual one, surprisingly) courtesy of Jeongin sending it to him back when he was trying to find Minho's coordinates when the boy was kidnapped along with his friend (Naomi was it?).

His mind wanders, immediately thinking about the two of them. Naomi specifically, since she seemed to be Minho's friend (plus she did kick their kidnapper's balls out of anger, and that's definitely something he can't easily forget about); when he had kindly escorted his princess back to his home after being drunk, he had gone out of his way to even inform Naomi of his predicament - sure she doesn't know it was him, but that's probably way better than him not messaging her at all. Jisung ponders if the two of them are doing well and definitely trying to get themselves into some sort of trouble.

A soft _ping_ resonates, phone vibrating in his hand - a notification flashes on the top of the screen. Curiously, he taps on it and is easily transported to the messaging app, specifically the private chat between him and Changbin - one of the bouncers of the club that he's gotten himself close to.

No other explanation rather than a simple _'they're here'_ sent to him, and the photo previously loading now shows him the familiar scene of the _VIP entry_ doors on the side of the building. Half of the duo's faces are out of camera bounds but Jisung knows it's them - rather, knows it's him - and he lets out a noise crossed between bewilderment, surprise, and amusement.

 _Quite a magnet for trouble, isn't he?_ Jisung thinks to himself with a chuckle, licking his lips as he takes in the attire his princess had worn for the occasion. He's sure it's the first time he's seen him in it other than the photos from his private account - Minho's _wearing_ something so revealing and sexy out in the open, so confident about it and the fact Jisung will surely get to see him in it in real life, _hell_ , touch him has his cock stirring to life in his pants.

 _'They really should've learned their lesson not to go to risky places especially in the evening by now.'_ he sends back to Changbin, tempted to palm himself in his jeans but he decides against it - not yet. _'Keep an eye on them for the meantime. I need to do something first'_ he adds, and immediately clicks the photo of his princess clad in the prettiest clothing he'd ever seen.

The leather skirt clung to his thighs making them look even more plush and thick, and _fuck_ Jisung badly wanted to mark that exposed skin; better yet, he wants to cum on his thigh and have Minho walk around with his dried cum on his skin to show how much of a dirty cum slut he is for the younger. 

He pops open the button and pulls down the zipper of his pants, pulling out his dick from the tight confines; he's not even surprised with how hard he is right now - Minho just had that effect on him, surely with just a simple bat of his princess's eyes and he'd be cumming on the spot. 

His phone makes another _ping_ noise once more, and it's probably from Changbin. Whatever, he'll just check it out later, it's probably just him affirming his task anyway. He's got something far more important - namely getting off to the photo of his sexy, _slutty_ little princess.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit badly written but you know, it is what it is.
> 
> also! as the tag implies, this one is cross-posted in wattpad, but i decided to publish it here for uh, reasons. :]
> 
> anyway, i'll try to update as much as i can.


End file.
